


mix it up (and down my body)

by blazeofglory



Series: with feeling [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Switching, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Edward and Sol switch it up.
Relationships: Edward Little/Solomon Tozer
Series: with feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	mix it up (and down my body)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been posting a LOT lately, sorry to anyone who followed me for non-Terror content... 
> 
> this is my 169th fic! I think it's rather fitting that it's porn. title from "Wasabi" by Little Mix!
> 
> language stuff: as always with this series, Edward is trans and the words pussy and cunt are both used. now with the bonus of a strap-on being referred to as his cock this time as well!

“I can take more.” 

“Be patient.” 

Sol huffs. “I can _take_ it, Edward.” 

“I know you can.” Edward keeps fucking him with two fingers, slow and deep. “But you’re doing this for _me_ , Solomon. _I’m_ in charge today.” 

“ _Ned_ ,” Sol whines, shifting his hips impatiently. His cock is hard against his stomach, wet with precome. “Are you going to make me beg for it?” 

Edward considers it for a second. “Maybe.” 

Sol groans. 

They’ve never done this before—together, that is. Edward’s fucked plenty of other guys, but Sol’s never asked for it, and Edward’s _always_ happy to take his cock. But the other day, when Sol was rooting around in Edward’s box of sex toys looking for the nipple clamps, he’d found the harness and turned to Edward with a wide grin. 

Edward has it on now, and he _knows_ it’s a good look on him. The harness is black leather—as expensive as it looks—and the strap is bright purple, chosen more for its size than its color. It’s been a while since Edward last wore the strap-on, and he’d been a little nervous for a second when he stepped out of the bathroom wearing only this, but—well. Sol had practically started salivating. 

Edward slips another finger inside, and Sol _thrashes_ on the bed, groaning as he takes it. Sol doesn’t usually get like this—it’s usually Edward losing his damn mind while Sol works him over, and this is a hot change of pace. Sol’s flushed from his face down to his chest, sweaty and breathing hard, his strong hands clinging to Edward’s shoulders as Edward licks and sucks at Sol’s neck. He bites down _hard_ right as he hits Sol’s prostate, and Sol _yells_. 

“ _Fuck_ , okay, I’ll beg,” Sol groans, reaching down to wrap one hand around the back of his thigh, bringing his knee up, shamelessly spreading himself wide for Edward. “ _Please_ fuck me.” 

“ _God_ , Solomon.” Edward kisses Sol hard, biting and wet and messy, and Sol kisses back just as desperately. Sol’s free hand moves down Edward’s chest, lingering on one of his pierced nipples for a second, before trailing down to his crotch. 

Sol’s fingers move over the soft leather, then to the silicone base of the dildo, and then _lower_ , slipping between Edward’s folds, finding him _soaking_ wet. 

“You like being in charge?” Sol asks, breathless and grinning. 

Edward can’t help but grind down against Sol’s hand, moaning at the touch. “I—I like having you under me.” 

Sol pulls his hand away, his now slick fingers caressing the dildo. “Gonna give it to me good, baby?” 

Edward thrusts his fingers sharply, eliciting a loud moan, and he grins. “Yeah, I am.” 

Reluctantly, Edward pulls back, fumbling for the condom and lube. Sol shoves a pillow under his hips, then lounges back on the bed, one arm behind his head and his other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he watches Edward with dark eyes. 

“God, you look hot like this,” Sol says, eyes _slowly_ dragging over Edward’s body—over the dark hair on Edward’s legs, the leather harness, the purple cock, the wetness slicking his inner thighs, then _up_ , to the scars on his chest and the bars through his nipples, and all the way up to Edward’s flushed face and messy hair. Sol’s gaze is heavy with lust, and Edward can’t look away from it. 

“Yeah?” Edward asks quietly, still feeling a little self-conscious even with the obvious _need_ in Sol’s eyes. Edward wraps a hand around his cock, spreading the lube as he strokes the dildo like he would a real cock, purely for the benefit of Sol’s hungry gaze. 

“Yeah,” Sol replies, sounding _wrecked_. “Edward, come _on_.” 

Then Edward is on him again, kissing Sol messily as he reaches down between their bodies and guides his cock inside. Sol _moans_ , clutching at Edward’s shoulders again, as Edward gives it to him slowly, inch by inch. It’s… it’s _big_. Edward had offered to get a more reasonably sized dildo for Sol, who _rarely_ bottoms, but Sol has never been able to back down from a challenge, and he’d _sworn_ this one would suit him just fine. 

Sol breaks the kiss and groans, breathless, and says, “ _Jesus_ , Edward, you’re huge.” 

Edward kisses Sol’s neck. “You can take it.” 

“Yeah.” Sol rolls his hips, taking another inch, both legs wrapped around Edward now, keeping him close. “ _Yeah_. I can take it.” 

“Almost there,” Edward whispers softly. He trails his hand down between Sol’s legs, feeling where Sol is so _stretched_ around Edward’s cock, and Sol shivers under his touch. 

One last gentle thrust and a sharp moan from Sol, and Edward is fully inside. Sol’s thighs are _shaking_. 

“Are you—did I hurt you?” 

Sol shakes his head, his mess of hair flopping on the pillow. “No— _ah_ —don’t get cocky. You’re _big_ , but it doesn’t _hurt_.”

Edward snorts. 

“Jesus,” Sol moans, nails digging into Edward’s skin as he shifts his hips, adjusting. “Jesus _Christ,_ Edward.” 

Edward pulls out _slowly_ , then thrusts back in, and Sol _moans_ as his whole body jolts. 

“Here,” Edward says, wrapping his hands around Sol’s wrists and guiding them up over his head, to the rungs of the headboard. “Hold on.” 

Sol looks up at Edward, and there’s a defiance in his eyes for a second, and Edward thinks Sol is about to protest that Edward isn’t _really_ in charge—but then Sol grabs on, holds tight, and nods. _Good boy_ , Edward thinks, but doesn’t say. 

He shifts back, on his knees between Sol’s spread legs, and takes a second to admire the view before he starts _moving_ , setting a steady pace as he holds Sol’s hips and drives his cock inside him. Sol makes a noise with every thrust, outright _moaning_ when Edward hits just the _right_ angle; his eyes keep slamming shut with each hard thrust, but he keeps opening them anyway, apparently determined to watch Edward. 

Sol looks so _good_ spread out below him, and it’s so _satisfying_ to have Sol moaning for his cock, when their positions are usually reversed. Edward is giving it to him _good_ , his thighs are already burning, and _fuck_ , he’s so fucking _wet_. With each thrust, the base of the strap is pushed up against his clit, and it’s _good_ , but it’s far from enough. Sol’s cock is _right there_ , red and hard and _thick_ , and Edward wants it inside him—but this isn’t about that. This is about _Sol_ getting fucked, and Edward is determined to make Sol come on his cock. 

“ _Edward,_ ” Sol moans, rocking up to meet each thrust, legs locked tight around Edward’s hips to keep him close. “You feel so _good_.” 

“You—” Edward hesitates for a second. “You’re taking it so well, Sol. My _cock_.” 

Sol’s eyes fall shut again as he moans. “ _Yeah_ , yeah, baby, I love your cock.” 

“Touch yourself,” Edward says, and it comes out as more of a command than he intended, but Sol doesn’t seem to mind—he immediately moves one hand from the headboard and wraps it around his cock, stroking himself tight and fast. “Good.” 

Edward fucks Sol _harder_ , sweating and moaning as he holds Sol tight and thrusts inside him. _Fuck_ , Edward could probably come like this, just from the pressure on his clit and how fucking _hot_ Sol is like this. He can tell Sol is getting close—he grabs Sol’s thighs and pushes them up, spreading Sol _wide_ , and he can get _deeper_ at this angle. As Edward thrusts in _hard_ , Sol suddenly groans _loud_ as he comes all over his stomach, stroking himself through it as he moans. 

_Carefully_ , Edward lowers Sol’s legs and pulls out, gently rubbing Sol’s hips as he does. “You… uh. You liked it?” 

Sol opens his eyes, scoffing breathlessly as he looks at Edward. “Yeah, baby, I liked it.” 

Edward smiles, small and pleased. “I’m glad.” 

Sol swipes a finger through the come on his stomach, then reaches out—and Edward leans in, taking Sol’s finger into his mouth as he thoroughly licks it clean, savoring the sharp taste as Sol watches him. Sol smirks. “Did _you_ like it?” 

Edward is too busy sucking on Sol’s finger to answer. 

Sol slides his finger out, then adds another as he slides it back in, and Edward takes them readily, holding Sol’s gaze. Sol sits up, and Edward moves with him, unwilling to give up on the feeling of Sol’s thick fingers in his mouth. 

“I bet you’re absolutely drenched, aren’t you?” Sol murmurs, then starts to move his fingers, slowly fucking Edward’s mouth. “I bet you’re _desperate_ to come.” 

Edward shifts a little, rubbing his thighs together, but the friction provides little relief. Sol just keeps smirking. 

“You want me to fuck you now?” Sol asks. “Want my fingers in your desperate, wet hole?” 

Edward nods; he’s sure his desperation must show on his face as he drools around Sol’s fingers. 

“You’ve been a good boy,” Sol praises, reaching up to stroke Edward’s hair with his free hand. “You can take charge when you need to, baby. But you don’t have to anymore. I’ve got you.” 

Edward doesn’t even realize that he’s been holding tension in his shoulders until he relaxes, soothed by Sol’s words. Sol slips his fingers free, then pats Edward’s cheek with his wet hand, a smug expression on his face. 

“Let’s get this off you and then I’ll get you off,” Sol says, grinning at his own joke as he reaches for the buckle on the harness. Edward snorts and helps Sol get it undone, then awkwardly slips it off and tosses it aside on the bed to be dealt with later. 

Sol rubs at a red spot on Edward’s hip where the leather dug in a little, then leans down to press his lips to it in a gentle kiss. 

“Lay down now,” Sol instructs. Edward immediately does as he’s told—he lays down with his head on the pillow and he spreads his legs readily, making room for Sol between them. God, Edward is practically _shaking_ with need, desperate to be touched after being worked up for so long. He’s _dripping_ with it, wet down to his knees. 

“Please,” Edward says softly, reaching down to slide his fingers into Sol’s hair as he watches his lover with lust dark eyes. “Sol…” 

“All this for me,” Sol muses, licking at the wetness on Edward’s inner thigh, his mouth _so close_ to where Edward actually wants it. “Jesus, Edward, you’re gonna give me a hell of an ego.” 

“You already have one,” Edward points out, and Sol laughs. 

“Yeah, but you have to know how it goes right to my head when you get like this for me.” Sol finally touches Edward’s pussy again, parting his swollen inner labia with that delicate touch he uses every time, and even just _that_ is enough to have Edward gasping for air. “Look at your sloppy cunt.” 

Sol leans in, licking a wide stroke through Edward’s folds, and Edward moans, hips rolling up desperately to meet Sol’s mouth. 

“You need something inside you when you get like this,” Sol muses, then flicks his tongue over Edward’s clit, more of a tease than anything else, only serving to make Edward more fucking desperate. “We can go to the sex store and get something nice for the next time you fuck me, yeah? Get a dildo that goes inside you too.” 

Right as he says that, he slides three fingers inside, and Edward is so fucking slick, he takes it so _easily_. He groans, back arching and eyes slamming shut as he’s suddenly _filled_ , and _god_ , it’s everything he’s ever needed. 

“ _Solomon_ ,” Edward moans, pulling Sol’s hair with one hand and grasping at the sheets with his other. “Will you just—just shut up and eat me?” 

Sol huffs in amusement. “Wow, let a guy top _once_ and suddenly he’s bossy.” 

Edward groans.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Sol says, moving his fingers out _slowly_ and then slamming them back in, jolting Edward’s whole damn body as he gasps. “I always give you what you need, don’t I?” 

Then Sol closes his lips around Edward’s clit, licking and sucking as he sets a steady rhythm with his fingers, fucking Edward good and _deep_. The _mouth_ on him, it’s truly ridiculous how _good_ he makes Edward feel. _God_ , Edward’s been set ablaze, a fire burning deep inside him that Sol stokes with every flick of his talented tongue. He knows Edward like no other—he _touches_ Edward like no other. Edward rolls his hips, clenching around Sol’s thick fingers inside him, groaning as he savors the sweet feeling of being so well-filled. 

Despite the wet noises between his legs, Sol’s harsh breaths, and Edward’s gasps and moans, it seems almost _quiet_ in here without Sol’s filthy running commentary. Edward isn’t usually one to talk too much during sex; at least not when Sol isn’t goading him on—he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels the urge to change that. 

“That feels…” Edward trails off, groaning, tugging Sol’s hair sharply as Sol fucks his fingers in deep. “ _Oh_ , Sol, that feels so good.” 

Sol makes a noise, muffled against Edward’s pussy, that sounds encouraging. Edward is flushed bright red, and he doesn’t really know if it’s from embarrassment or arousal. Probably both. 

“You lick my cunt like a _dream_ ,” Edward moans, letting the words escape him without thinking too hard about them and getting trapped in his head. “No one—god, no one else has a mouth like you. You’re so—so— _oh_ , you’re so good to me.” 

Sol sucks Edward’s clit _hard_ , eliciting a sharp gasp, before he pulls back, looking up at Edward, pupils blown out with lust. His mouth and chin are glistening with wetness, and his grin is fucking _filthy._ He doesn’t stop fucking Edward, and Edward takes a moment to admire the way Sol’s muscles flex in his arm as he moves his fingers—but his eyes are drawn back to Sol’s face after only a moment, unable to resist the devious, self-satisifed look on his lover’s face. 

“Where’ve you been hiding that dirty mouth?” Sol asks, smirking. 

If Edward could blush any darker, he would. 

“You’re a bad influence on me,” he answers, letting out a breathless little laugh. “A—a corrupting influence.” 

Sol laughs too. “Oh, I’ve corrupted you?” 

Edward nods seriously. “Yes, now would you get back to it?” 

With another quiet snort, Sol ducks his head back down, sucking Edward’s clit as he crooks his fingers and Edward _moans_. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Edward gasps out. “Yeah, Solomon, just like that.” 

Edward can feel it building inside him—he’s not going to last. _God_ , it’s overwhelming, it’s exhilarating, it feels _so fucking good_. He’s distantly aware of his toes curling in the sheets, his head thrown back, eyes shut, back arched, mouth open—and then his orgasm crashes through him as he _yells_. Sol keeps fucking him, grinding his fingers in deep, as Edward clenches and gushes around his fingers, and Sol doesn’t _stop_. Edward doesn’t even have time to come down from his orgasm before Sol sucks _harder_ on his clit and Edward comes _again_ , letting go _completely_ , totally unaware of the wanton noises he makes as Sol licks his cunt. 

Edward’s fingers tighten in Sol’s hair, holding his head in place, as Edward comes all over him, making a mess of Sol’s face and arm and Edward’s own thighs as he _squirts_. When he finally comes down from the high—and orgasms like this always feel like they last a fucking _lifetime_ —Edward realizes he’s panting, his whole body flushed and sweaty, his thighs covered in his own slick. He makes a soft noise as Sol gently pulls out and moves back, then opens bleary eyes to peer down at his boyfriend. 

Sol is wiping his mouth with the back of one hand, a self-satisfied smile on his face as their eyes meet. 

“Don’t apologize this time,” Sol says, before Edward can say a word. “I’ve told you, I fucking love when you come on my face.” 

_God_ , Sol’s _entire_ face is soaked. Even some of his _hair_ looks wet. Edward’s face burns with embarrassment, but he can’t look away. 

Sol looks _good_ like this. 

“Solomon,” Edward says, breathless. “Come kiss me.” 

Grin widening, Sol moves up the bed, pressing his whole body along Edward’s side, cupping Edward’s cheek with his wet hand, and draws him into a filthy kiss. Edward can smell his own arousal, heady and strong, soaked into Sol’s skin, and now smearing across his own as Sol licks into Edward’s mouth. Edward kisses back, sloppy and overwhelmed, savoring the taste of himself on Sol’s tongue, and then—

Edward feels Sol’s hand slipping between his legs once more. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Edward whispers against Sol’s lips. 

“I think you can take it, baby,” Sol whispers back, moving his fingers gently, slowly, just _rubbing_. Edward sighs softly, thighs still spread, squirming as Sol touches him. He’s so _sensitive_. 

“Are you—?” Edward asks, then gasps softly as Sol presses a little harder, his rough fingers stroking Edward’s clit. 

“Yeah,” Sol answers in a low voice right in Edward’s ear, then leans in to press a biting kiss to Edward’s neck. He shifts his hips, and now Edward can _feel_ Sol’s hard cock against his thigh. “How could I _not_ be, with a pretty thing like you spreading your legs for me?” 

Edward tilts his head to the side, baring his neck for Sol’s lips, and he’s rewarded with a sharp nip to his racing pulse, making him moan loudly. “I— _god_ , Sol, I’m not good at topping, am I?” 

Sol chuckles. “You fucked me _good_ , Ned. I just can’t resist gettin’ you like this.” 

“No one else has ever done this to me,” Edward whispers, breath hitching as Sol rubs his sore clit. _Oh_ , he’s going to be sore tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care now. The edge of pain makes it all the sweeter. “No one’s ever fucked me the way you do.” 

“I _know_ you,” Sol whispers back, kissing Edward’s neck again, lips lingering on the sensitive spot below Edward’s ear. “I know your sweet, greedy little cunt.” 

“ _Sol_ ,” Edward moans, hips jerking up, close, so _close_. 

“You know what it is, Edward?” Sol muses, his rough voice a whisper in Edward’s ear. “It might just be that I’m in love with you.” 

Edward cries out, head thrown back, and he _comes._ Heart still racing, breath coming fast, he turns, pushing Sol onto his back and settling between his legs. He looks up for a second, at the surprise on Sol’s face, and then he closes his eyes as he takes Sol’s cock into his mouth. He can’t fit it all, but—he reaches a hand down between his own legs, slipping against his sensitive pussy, and then he brings his slick hand to Sol’s cock, stroking what won’t fit in his mouth. 

Sol groans, hands flying into Edward’s hair, petting clumsily, as Edward strokes him and sucks him—and it’s only _seconds_ , really, before Sol comes again, making the most beautiful noise as he spills into Edward’s mouth. 

Slowly, Edward pulls back, swallows, then presses a kiss to Sol’s inner thigh, nuzzling against the hair there as they both regain their breath. 

“I need a nap,” Edward murmurs, and Sol makes a soft noise in agreement. Edward glances up at him—his lover is boneless on the bed, naked and sweaty, his hair a wild mess and his eyes half-lidded. 

“Nap up here,” Sol replies, voice thick and sleepy. 

Edward moves back up the bed, absolutely _exhausted_ as he settles into Sol’s tired arms. He rests his head on Sol’s shoulder as he strokes the hair on his chest, already half-asleep, bone-tired and content. 

_God_ , Sol really wears him out. It’s never just one round; Edward always ends up needing a Gatorade and a nap afterwards, and he’s definitely not complaining. He thinks back on what Sol said, about going to the sex store—maybe they could go this weekend, there’s a small one in town… Or maybe they could take Edward’s car and go to the _nice_ one in the city, the one that doesn’t have cheap jockstraps in the window, where Edward probably won’t run into anyone he knows from school again. He hadn’t been able to look Jopson in the eye for _weeks_ after that encounter—Jopson had been holding something small, tucked in the corner of his arm; Edward hadn’t even _seen_ it. _Edward_ had been holding a black leather collar in his hands, and Jopson _absolutely_ saw it. He almost _died,_ he was so mortified. 

Abruptly, Edward remembers the _other_ thing Sol said, and his heart takes off racing again. 

Even _before_ , the last time they did this, when they dove into the deep end and realized neither of them knew how to swim—even _then_ , living in each others’ pockets and fucking more than speaking—they didn’t say those words then. It hadn’t gone that far. 

Did Sol _mean_ it? His mouth runs away from him in bed, Edward knows. He says all _sorts_ of things. 

But he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t just _say_ _that_ if he didn’t mean it. 

Probably. 

“Solomon,” Edward says quietly, swallowing down his rising anxiety. “Did you mean it? That you’re… in love with me?” 

Sol is quiet.

Edward picks his head up, hardly ready to have this conversation but determined nonetheless—and Sol is asleep. His eyes are closed and his head turned away from Edward, and he looks at peace. He is _asleep_. 

_Fuck_. 

Edward tucks his head back against Sol’s shoulder once more, though he is not tired at all now. He is _wide_ awake, thoughts chasing each other in circles. Solomon is in love with him. 

Or Solomon said it without thinking, without meaning, because they were _fucking_ and they got carried away, and he just—maybe he wasn’t _thinking_ , maybe he didn’t _mean_ it. When they’re fucking, Sol calls Edward a slut and a whore and a hundred other things because Edward gets _wet_ for it, and maybe… maybe this is what Sol thought Edward wanted to hear. Maybe Sol knew Edward would _get off on it_ , on being _loved_. 

No. No, Sol isn’t that cruel. He _knows_ Edward, down to his bones, the way no one else has ever even _tried_ to know him. 

He must’ve meant it. 

Edward won’t bring it up, though; he hardly needs to think on it to know that’s true. Edward _can’t_ bring it up, he’d sooner choke and die on his anxiety. But if Sol says it again… If he _means_ it, he’ll say it again. He _must_. 

And when he does, Edward will say it back. 

Edward lays there a long while, staring up at the water-stained popcorn ceiling and waiting for sleep that doesn’t come. The mattress is soft enough, and Edward isn’t stuck in the wet spot this time—Sol is, god only knows how he’s sleeping on damp sheets—and Edward usually finds a solace like no other in Sol’s embrace, but he can’t fall asleep. He feels dirty, now that the sweat and come are drying on his skin, and he thinks longingly of a shower and a toothbrush, though he knows that running the shower would wake Sol up. 

Edward does _not_ want to wake Sol up, and he tells himself that it’s because Sol’s been tired lately, with that big paper he’s working on—Sol needs his rest. 

He’s not sure how long he lays there; long enough for Sol to start snoring and roll over, pulling away from Edward. He could follow, spoon up behind Sol, hold him close, kiss the freckle between his shoulder blades… 

Instead, Edward slips out of bed, quiet and careful, and slips on the first clothes he finds. A small part of him feels _guilty_ , like he’s doing something wrong, but he _isn’t._ Sol is asleep; it would be rude to wake him. Edward has thesis research to work on, and he needs a shower, and… he needs to go home. He stays most nights at Sol’s, but he can _feel_ the anxiety clawing at his chest, ready to burst out, and when the inevitable panic attack hits, he’d rather be alone for it. 

Edward presses a soft kiss to Sol’s shoulder, then slips out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I started this wip with the draft title "top edward"...... I have to laugh
> 
> twitter: blazeofglry (yes, blazeofglory with the o was already taken)


End file.
